blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 52
is the 52nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta is shocked that three Magic Knight captains are here. Jack the Ripper tells Yami that he cannot hog all the fun for himself and asks how strong the three are. Yami says that they are weak, but Jack does not believe Yami and says that he might just attack Yami. Yami apologizes but the captain says that he will not attack since he wants Yami to be at his best for when he rips Yami to pieces. Finral reveals that Jack is the Captain of the Green Mantis Squad and a sadist who loves destruction along with boasting that he can slash through anything. Charlotte Roselei tells Yami that he cannot be sitting on his butt and hiding behind a woman, but Yami counters that ground is soothing his butt. They start to bicker which ends with Yami saying that because of her sharp tongue that she is single, but she replies that she does not need a husband since the battlefield is her only lover. Finral reveals that she is the Captain of the Blue Rose Squad. Charlotte thinks about why she had to bicker with Yami and even worse that she had to fall for him. Nozel Silva tells Yami that he can head home with his tail between his legs since he will capture the perpetrators. Yami and Asta suddenly start to talk about Nozel's hair, which causes Nozel to get angry and threaten them. Finral says that Nozel is the captain of the Silver Eagle Squad. Gauche then asks who they are, and Finral yells at him. Asta gets excited and decides to join in, but Nozel stops him and tells Asta that he will only get in the way. Vetto gets excited to bring despair to more people, and Rhya says that he cannot be bothered with this but that he will do it for Licht. Liar charges at Charlotte saying that he will take her out to a sweet bar when he wins, but Charlotte replies that he will be going alone. Jack attacks Vetto with his Slash Magic, which Vetto manages to dodge. Vetto comments on the squad that Jack is in and how a bug wants to fight him, to which Jack replies that Vetto better not underestimate bugs. Nozel decides to attack Licht, but Fana blocks the spell and tells Nozel to die. Jack asks if Nozel wants to switch opponent since his Mercury Magic was melted, but Nozel replies that his mercury will not be defeated that easily since he has been fighting Fuegoleon Vermillion for a long time. Finral is surprised by the battle and says that its like watching the Armageddon. Yami asks if Finral can use his magic, and Finral suggests that they should get out of there but is shocked by Yami's face. Licht is watching the battle and comments about how the captains are strong. Licht also says that the captains cannot win since the Third Eye are loved by mana. Licht also thinks about how they have to get the grimoire back from Asta since Asta cannot have it because he is hated by mana. A portal suddenly appears above Licht, and Yami appears thinking that he was not going to let Licht go. Licht knew that Yami would appear and prepares to counter. Asta suddenly appears from the battle, which shocks everyone to wonder how he got through the battle and that no one could sense him since he has no mana. Yami thanks Licht for focusing on him so that he can put his faith in Asta. Asta then tells Licht that not giving up is his magic and attacks Licht. Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana Magic and Spells used References Navigation